


The Story of our Souls

by rosesareredvioletsareblue



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesareredvioletsareblue/pseuds/rosesareredvioletsareblue
Summary: What if Peter Parker had a sister?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first work, but I had this idea in my head since Infinity War left a gaping hole in my heart, so I just wrote it down! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

August 10th, 2001

Peter Benjamin Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker on August 10th, 2001 at 3:47 PM. A minute and a half later, The Parker family received a big surprise. And not having a name prepared, they named this surprise after two strong women that would love the little one for forever.   
Mary May Parker was born on August 10th, 2001 at 3:48. To avoid confusing the mother and daughter, the child was called Mary May. That night, Peter held his baby sisters hand as they slept in the hospital room.

August 11th, 2001

Ben and May came the next day to meet their nephew and niece. Ben held Peter and May held Mary May. Ben and May couldn’t stay long, so soon after meeting their new family members, they left, swearing to come back the next day. And come back the next day they did. 

October 23rd, 2002

“Come on, Pete! You can do it”! Said Ben from behind the camera. The Parkers were at May and Ben’s apartment, where Peter was taking his first steps. He let go of Richard’s hand and stumbled over to the couch, where Mary was holding Mary May, who looked incredibly jealous of her brother’s steps. The adults cheered.   
When Peter reached the couch, he took Mary May’s hand, smiled, and tried to lead her into a step. As Mary May slid off the couch, Aunt May swooped her up and held her high in the air. The little girl laughed, while Peter looked disappointed that he couldn’t help her. Uncle Ben laughed and lifted him up too. 

December 4th, 2002

Mary May took her first steps toward Peter in a park while Uncle Ben and Aunt May were babysitting. Ben and May shared a high five. Peter, confused, copied the action, and lifted Mary May’s hand and gently put his against it. Mary May, wanting to join, put her hand in Peter’s face. Ben and May laughed, and Peter stumbled back into Ben’s arms. 

December 13th, 2002

Peter and Mary May both spoke for the first time at the same time at Aunt May’s birthday party. Richard and Mary were holding Peter and Mary May singing “Happy Birthday”, while May leaned on Ben’s shoulder.   
May blew out the candles on her strawberry shortcake. “Happy”! Peter laughed. “”Happy, happy, happy”! Richard rubbed his son’s hair and Mary smiled. May and Ben went over and told Peter how proud they were. “What about you, Little Miss”? Mary asked her daughter. “Do you want some cake”? Mary May took a deep breath, then shouted “Cake”! Everyone laughed and played with the children, who would grow to love to talk. 

 

April 8th, 2004

“Do you really have to go”? Peter asked his mother. “Yes, Peter”, she laughed, and kissed him on the crown of his head. “Daddy and I have to go to work, and we can’t bring you on the plane, honey”. Mary May cried and wrapped herself around her father’s leg. Richard laughed and picked her up. “I love you too, Pumpkin”. Richard laughed.

“But we don’t like it when you go away”! Cried the little girl. Peter nodded fervorously in agreement. “We know”, Mary sighed, glancing at Richard. He motioned toward the door. “But we’ll be home soon, okay? Aunt May and Uncle Ben are going to watch you”.   
“And we love hanging out with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, don’t we, kids”. Laughed Ben. May picked up the children and held them tightly. “You two have to go”, she said. “Everything’s good here”.   
“Love you”! Cried Mary and Richard as they left their home behind. 

That was the last time Peter and Mary May saw their parents. 

Richard and Mary Parker died in a plane crash that night, leaving the children in the custody of Aunt May and Uncle Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 7th, 2006

When Peter started kindergarten, all of the people made him nervous. He wished he could be as strong as Mary May, who lead him into the classroom, and introduced him to two people. He didn’t like that so much. Peter sat down, wishing he could be home with Uncle Ben. He was sick, and Peter was sure that he was missing out on watching Star Wars with his uncle.  
He wondered if he could make any friends. Mary May was doing it. She made it look so easy! Just then, a boy with black hair came and sat next to him. Peter decided to try it. This boy looked nice! Maybe he also liked Star Wars and LEGOS and fuzzy blankets and pizza! But before he could convince himself to do it, the boy said “Hi! I’m Ned”! Peter blushed.

“Hi Ned, I’m Peter!” 

“That’s a cool name”! Exclaimed Ned, looking hopeful.

“Do you like movies”? He asked.

“Yeah”! Yelled Peter, getting some looks from around the room. 

“What’s your favorite movie”? 

“I don’t know. I like Star Wars a lot. I watch them with my dad”.

“Woah! I love Star Wars! I watch them with my uncle. My sister doesn’t like Star Wars. She’s weird.”

Ned gave him a quizzical look. “How can she not like Star Wars”?

“I don’t know! She only likes the orange fish movie” Ned and Peter laughed. Until the teacher commanded the classes attention. Peter was excited to find a friend. 

After the teacher dismissed them, Mary May turned to Peter. “I made a friend! Her names Gwen and her dad is a police officer and she loves hot chocolate and the winter and dogs”!

“That’s awesome! I made a friend too!” he chose to ignore her surprised look. “His name is Ned and he likes Star Wars and LEGOS and ice cream and-”

“What are you two up to”? Interrupted Aunt May. “We made friends!” Mary May squealed.

“That’s great news! Can you tell me about them”? The two kids yelled above each other with facts about their friends. At the end of it all, May looked a little shocked. “Wow…. that was an information overload. Now, who wants ice cream”? 

 

July 9th, 2008

Peter’s favorite superhero is Iron Man. He looks so cool! Mary May doesn’t really like him. She likes Captain America, like Uncle Ben. Aunt May won’t pick a side, so he’s on his own. Peter runs around the apartment, pretending to shoot things out of his hands in his plastic mask. Mary May doesn’t like it so much. “SeriouslyMaryMayhe’ssmartandcoolandcanshootthingsoutofhishandsand….”. So when Tony Stark’s press conference was released, he watched it with a reluctant Mary May while Uncle Ben was off. Aunt May had to pick up another shift at the hospital because another nurse had to do something.  
But three out of four Parkers sat on the couch, watching Tony Stark’s famous words: “I am Iron Man”. Peter was shocked. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to meet Mr. Stark and thank him. Even Mary May got excited, and Peter started to ramble.. “UncleBencanwemeethimpleaseGwen’sdadcanprobablygetusinside” 

“Peter, you can’t use my friend to meet your favorite superhero, she doesn’t even like Iron Man”. pouted Mary May, annoyed. 

“Yes she does. I was talking to when she came over for a playdate and I asked her.”

“You asked her?”

“Well she asked me but the details don’t matter so much Mary May”-

“Oh my, you kids like to talk”, Sighed Ben. “What do you want to do until Aunt May gets home? We still have about 20 minutes”.  
Peter smirked. “Let’s watch it again”. 

July 27th, 2008  
“Aunt May”? Whispered Peter, who crawled over to May’s side of the bed. Ben was away on a business trip, and he didn’t like to bother May, but this time couldn’t wait. 

“What’s up honey?” She asked, sitting up immediately. 

“I don’t feel so good.” Peter sniffled. “And Mary was sleeping and I didn’t want to wake her up by coughing but it hurts, like a lot, Aunt May.” He whispered, still worried about waking his sister. 

“Don’t worry Petey, everything’s gonna be okay, okay?”

“Okay” 

“Let’s get you some Tylenol kiddo.”

“Okay.”

So the ever loving Aunt May lifted Peter up, and carried him to the living room. She sat him on the couch with some tea and some soup and some Tylenol, as promised, and covered him in a bunch of blankets until he fell asleep. She turned off the lights and let him sleep on the couch next to her. 

Mary May walked out of her room even later that night. She sniffled and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve. She walked over to where May was and whispered in her ear. 

“Aunt May, I don’t feel so good.”

May kissed the crown of her nieces head, and applied the “Sick Parker Protocol”. When both kids were asleep on the couch, May smiled. She loved those kids. 

 

August 10th, 2008

Mary May didn’t know what to get Peter for their birthday. Even though they argued a lot, Mary May loved her brother more than anything, and the feeling was mutual. Sometimes she wished that she could read Peter’s mind, like twins on TV. When she asked Aunt May if it would work, said “I don’t think so, honey. But it wouldn’t hurt to try”! So Mary May and Peter sat on their beds on the opposite sides of their room, and stared at each other, focusing. 

“Peter, what am I thinking of”? Asked Mary May.

“You’re wondering if this really works”?

“No. I’m saying hi to you”. 

“Oh. Hi!” 

Oh well, she tried that. She was back to square one. She asked Uncle Ben what they got Peter for their birthday, and he laughed and said it was a surprise. Of course it was.  
Finally, she asked Ned. Ned came over every Friday to build LEGOS with Peter. If anyone would tell her, Ned would. 

(1 hour later)

Ned was not reliable. He told her to get him an Iron Man mask, or an Iron Man lego set. Peter already had those. What was she going to do? Suddenly, it hit her. She begged Aunt May to take her to the store. Oh yeah, she was going to win the best birthday gift giver prize. 

“Happy Birthday Peter”! Mary May exclaimed, shoving a big box in his face. 

“Happy Birthday to you too, little sis. What’s in the box”? 

“It’s your present. I drove Aunt May crazy getting and making it”. Peter slowly opened the box. Inside was a picture frame with a picture of Mary May and Peter on their first birthday. The frame was covered in Iron Man stickers and red and blue glitter. On the top, Mary May wrote “BFF’s”. Peter gave her a huge hug. He loved his little sister. The picture frame stayed on the wall long past the adventures of a certain red and blue vigilante. 

November 15th, 2009  
“Happy Birthday to you”! Sang the family as Ben blew out his birthday candles. “Can we eat cake now”? Asked Mary May

“No”! Yelled Peter, pushing the cake away from Mary May. “Ben has to open his presents first”. 

Mary May pouted. “Fine. Can you open ours first? Peter and I got it together and it’s under May’s side of your bed”. 

May looked at her niece. “When did you put it there? I just cleaned under our bed”.

“About an hour ago”! Smirked the girl. “Mary May you can’t hide presents we got together without telling me! I was looking for it”!

“Sorry Pete”!

“Don’t call me Pete.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re leaving out the last letter of my name for no reason! Why shouldn’t I call you Mary Ma”?  
“Cause that’s weird”.

“You’re weird”. 

“Stop bickering you two”, interrupted May. Ben’s going to open his presents”!  
Ben laughed, and opened their gift. 

“Oh I love it”! Ben pulled a Captain America mask out of the box. “We know how much you like Captain America”, Peter supplied, “So we got you that‘! 

Ben smiled and pulled the mask over his head. He grabbed the two kids and pulled them in for a hug, laughing as he lifted them up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

August 10th, 2010

“The Stark Expo? You bought me tickets to the Stark Expo”? Yelled Peter on the morning of the twin’s 9th birthday. 

“Yep! Mary’s going to stay here with May and they’re going to have a fancy grown up party while we’re at the expo”. Explained Ben. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthisisgoingtobethebestbirthdayever” shouted Peter, waking his sister in the process. 

“It was my idea, you know”, yawned Mary May. Peter tackled her in a hug. 

“I feel bad that you aren’t going. ”

“Don’t feel bad Big Brother. I didn’t want to go anyway”.

“You are the best sister ever”!

“I know”

 

October 13th, 2010

The day of the expo was finally here! Ben laughed as Peter walked into the car with his Iron Man mask and gloves.  
“I want Mr Stark to know that I’m his biggest fan”! Peter replied when Ben asked. Peter was so excited for the expo! He was going to see Mr Stark! The Iron Man! His favorite superhero of all time! He couldn’t wait to tell Ned on Monday.

When Ben and Peter entered the building, videos of Iron Man flying and saving people were projected on the walls. Peter wished that he could be like Mr Stark one day and save people just like him. 

Later, when the Hammer drones attacked, Peter was terrified. He lost Uncle Ben in the crowd. He went looking for him when a drone landed in front of him. But Peter was Iron Man! Iron Man doesn’t get scared! Iron Man beats up the bad guys! So with his mask on, young Peter Parker extended his gloved hand and pretended to fire a ray out of his hand. Suddenly, a blast knocked the drone out of Peter’s face. 

Iron Man bent down next to him and said “Good work, kid‘. Oh yeah, he was definitely telling Ned about this. 

May 4th, 2012 

Mary May didn’t really remember the Attack on New York. As she grew up, she learned that she couldn’t really remember things when she was scared. On this particular day, she mostly remembered screaming. Lots and lots of screaming.  
She remembered how Aunt May took them to a storm shelter and how Uncle Ben was missing. She remembered Aunt May crying, and how she wanted to cry too. She remembers Peter trying to protect her. She remembers hiding in her big brothers arms, who assured her that Iron Man was going to save the day. That he was always going to be there. That the big bad guy wouldn’t hurt her. She remembered falling asleep in Peter’s jacket, with Aunt May holding them both. 

Peter remembered. Peter always remembered. He remembered what time everything started to what he was wearing. He remembered Uncle Ben not answering his phone. He remembers Aunt May crying when she heard that people had died. He remembered every word, every action, every single thought.  
He remembers Mary May asking him if they were going to die. He remembered telling her that he wouldn’t ever let anything happen to her ar Aunt May or Uncle Ben. He remembered when Ben came home. How Aunt May grabbed him into one of her big bear hugs, where you couldn’t breathe but you felt the power of her love and you didn’t care. He remembered when Mary cried, and Ben picked her up and told her that everything was okay. That he was okay. That he wouldn’t leave them.  
He remembered getting Thai food, and wondering why they delivered in the middle of a war. 

 

May 1st, 2015

Peter remembered Sokovia on the news. He hoped that Mr Stark would be okay. He pushed it out of his mind. His school was going on a field trip to the Oscorp building today. Mary May plopped down next to him on the bus. 

“Do you think this is gonna be fun? Like, science is cool and stuff, but, meh, ya know” ? 

Peter stared at her. “I think it’ll be cool. They’re genetically modifying spiders! Even though chemistry is cooler than genetic biology. But we’re taking chemistry next year. But this will still be fun! Do you remember when May found a spider in the fridge and she screamed and Ben came out of the living room swinging a baseball bat”?

This time it was Mary’s turn to stare at him.

“Wow, you like to talk Pete” 

“Don’t call me ‘Pete’ ”. She rolled her eyes and sat down with Gwen. 

“Dude”. Said Ned, sliding next to him. “Your sister is so cool”. Peter snorted. 

“You haven’t seen her cry over ‘The Princess Bride’. She cries every time, even though it’s a freaking comedy ”! 

Ned turned around and watched Mary May laugh. He noticed how her big, brown eyes crinkled, and she breathed in deeply to throw her head back and laugh. He could watch her laugh- “Ned”? Peter asked. “Hey, Earth to Ned”! Ned broke out of his trance and wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes. 

“Dude, do you have a crush on my sister”? Peter whispered, praying to God that it wasn’t true because ‘Holy shit my best friend has a crush on my sister’ wasn’t the mood he was going for today. 

Ned fervorously shook his head no, stammering about how much he ‘valued their friendship’ and that ‘Peter was the best friend ever’ and ‘oh look, it’s a bee flying outside the window I wonder where it came from’. Holy fucking shit. “Well this will end badly”, Peter thought. “Very, very badly”.

The whole ordeal was forgotten by the time they reached Oscorp. As the group walked down the halls, they noticed an abundance of spiders. That’s not how they describe it. Mostly it was “Well crap, that’s a lot of spiders”. 

As they walked down darkened halls, Peter and Ned lurked in the back trying to escape Flash and Mary May, who was walking with Gwen. Peter lingered for a split second. Something had interested him. A exhibit with spiders so dark blue that they could have been black with electric blue stripes. 

“Peter”! Called Ned. “Come check this out”! Peter gleefully walked over to his friend, but not before he felt a tiny stab of pain above his left ear that lasted for a nanosecond, so quick that Peter almost didn’t notice it. He slammed his hand above his ear, and felt something wet. He pulled his hand away to reveal a dead spider. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**May 7th, 2015**

Peter was sick for a whole week after the Oscorp trip. The first day, he woke up with a massive headache. Every little sound hurt his ears. When Mary May tried to turn on the lights, he hissed and hid under the blankets, so she turned them back off. She gave him a sleep mask that she got with a book about a million years ago, and gave him a hug.

“Seriously May,” she whispered, “He looks like he’s in so much pain”! May left him home. That made him feel worse. Every bird chirp felt like a bomb had gone off in his head. Every light made pain spike in between his eyes.

He wanted to cry, but crying hurt. He tried to take an Advil, but it didn’t work. Later that day, he discovered a huge lump above his ear. Shit.

On the second day, his head hurt less, but his limbs felt like lead. He couldn’t move his legs without unrelenting pain shooting up his spine. He woke up sore and numb. What was wrong with him?

On the third day, he got a fever. May took his temperature, threatened to tie him to the bed, and wished she could stay home with him. She had Ben stay with him. Ben made him soup with X-Wing flyer shaped pasta, and they watched Aliens.

For the rest of the week, Peter’s fever went up. “103.3? Peter if you’re not better by the time I get home I’m taking you to a real hospital”. Said May, a concerned look covering her face.

Mary May was locked out of the room, by Peter’s orders. He didn’t want to get anyone sick. So Mary May slipped notes and cards under the door, covered their door with Iron Man stickers, and tried to help him the best she could.

Meanwhile, Peter hallucinated. He saw himself lifting buildings, and fighting a dude with a metal arm. He saw fire in Coney Island, he saw Captain America hitting him with his shield. He saw a wizard and a space dude that looked like Squidward. He saw a big, jerky purple grape try to kill half the universe. He saw him succeeding. He remembers screaming until his voice was hoarse. He remembers Ben making Mary May go in and help him, overriding Peters demands. He remembers May crying outside while Ben held her. He remembers Mary May coming in and holding him until his fever broke.

**May 8th, 2015**

The next day, his alarm clock went off. He wasn’t in pain, and he felt normal. Was that possible? He gently tapped the snooze button on the alarm clock. And he went back to sleep.

“Peter, what happened to the alarm clock”? Mary May asked later.

“Nothing, why”?

“Because it’s dented”.

“What do you mean it’s dented”?

“I mean that there’s a big freaking hole in it”!

Peter sighed and rolled over and “Holy fucking shit what happened to the alarm clock”?

“That’s what I’ve been saying”! Mary said, poking the hole in the clock.

Peter picked it up. “I think I could fix it. Or Ned could. He’s the best in robotics”. Peter went to put the clock down, but it wouldn’t leave his hand. He shook it, and it still wouldn’t leave his hand. Almost like it was glued to his hand. It took Mary, Ben, and May to pull it off of his hand. That happened a lot that day actually. They were late for school because Peter’s hand got stuck to the pole on the subway. He got stuck to Mary’s jacket. He was wearing a piece of fabric on his hand for the rest of the day. He even got stuck to Ned at one point. But that wasn’t even the weirdest thing. When he was home alone, a car alarm went off, and it hurt his ears. He heard mice scurrying in the walls. He should probably tell Ben and May. Some things made him jump, and he landed on the ceiling. What the hell was happening to him?

**July 5th, 2015**

He was turning into a spider. A fucking spider. He couldn’t make this shit up if he tried. And he tried. At least it wasn’t like that book that they had to read in English. What was it called? “The Metamorphosis, Peter” said Mary when he asked. She was so good at English.

“What is it about”? He asked. He just wanted to confirm that he wasn’t going to turn into a giant freaking spider.

“A guy wakes up as a beetle”. Replied Mary May smugly. “Are you turning into a beetle too”?

“No. I’m turning into a spider”. He deadpanned, hoping she would believe him.

She just laughed.

“That’s rich, Big Bro. I’ll give you that one”.

“Mary May I’m not joking”.

“Of course you aren’t. You watch to many movies, Pete”.

“Don’t call me Pete”.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 

**August 4th, 2015**

 

Peter was learning how to use his powers. He learned to climb on walls, and not stick to things. It was a start. He could help people now. Like Mr. Stark! He toyed with the idea of being a superhero. He decided against it. But he started fiddling with a machine that would shoot out a solution that would hold him, that was stretchy, thin, and basically acted like a rope. A liquid rope. Like a web.

He built his web shooters the next day.

  


**August 6th, 2015**

 

Mary May was doing her homework when she learned the truth. She heard a crash from her and Peter’s room, so she went and investigated. She saw Peter hanging from the ceiling, tied up in a hell of a lot of silly string.

 

“So…. did you ever see that movie ‘Mirror Mirror’ ”? He asked, trying to defuse the tension.

 

“Peter”

 

“Yeah”?

 

“How did you get on the ceiling”?

 

“Funny story, I was um… bittenbyaradioactivespider”

 

Mary tapped her ear. “Come again?”

Peter sighed. “I was bitten by a radioactive spider”.

 

“Peter”

 

“I tried to tell you, but you laughed and thought I was joking and”

 

“Peter”

 

“Please don’t tell Ben or May please please please Mary”

 

“Peter”

 

“I really didn’t mean for this to happen I was trying out web combinations and”

 

“Peter”

 

“Mary I’m so so so so so sorry”

 

“Peter!”

 

Peter stopped rambling and looked down at her.

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? We could’ve taken you to a doctor or something!”

 

“Cause I was only sick that one time! And I heal quickly! Remember when I dropped that textbook on my foot? It didn’t even bruise! So there’s that, I guess. Um…. so yeah”

 

Mary May sighed. “Okay”.

 

“Okay?”

 

“How the hell do we get you down?”

 

“I have no idea. Usually it goes away in about an hour”.

 

“Fun”

 

So Mary May didn’t tell. She was glad that Peter was okay, even though he didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t get caught in his webs again, so that’s a plus. And Mary figured out a solvent to dissolve the webs, so everything would be good from here on out, right? Right?

Wrong. Dead wrong.

 

**August 13th, 2015**

 

Peter and Ben were going to have a ‘Double Ben Day’, which consisted of watching Star Wars and going to a cool museum or something. On this particular ‘Double Ben Day’, Mary May protested against it.

 

“Ben, Peter’s name isn’t even Ben! It’s his middle name!” she protested. He just kissed her forehead and laughed.

 

“I promise that we’ll have a ‘Mary May and Ben’ soon. But you’re going to have a ‘Double May Day’! ”

 

“I know, but I like it when the four of us are together.”

 

“I do too, Pumpkin. I do too.”

 

Peter woke up with alarm bells blaring in his head. He had a bad feeling about today, but he pushed it aside. Today was gonna be awesome! He tried to ignore the way every hair on his arms stood up. Maybe his spider side was just looking for trouble? Wanting to be noticed? Hopefully, that was it. He hugged May goodbye, and walked out of the apartment with Ben.

 

It hurt. Whatever the Spider was trying to say, it just put him in pain. Again, he pushed it aside. He walked into the store with Ben. The parking lot was empty. Pain spiked in between his eyes. Before he could tell Ben, someone walked over to them.

 

Ben pushed Peter out of the way as the man pulled out his gun and asked for Ben’s wallet. Ben threw it at him. The man picked it up, fired the gun, and ran away.

 

It took a second for Peter to process. He wanted to hurt this man. He wanted the spider to go full blown ‘The Beyond’ on his face. But he had an Uncle to help. Peter screamed for help. He screamed and he cried and he screamed some more. He wanted to save him. He knew he could so he didn’t. He was still screaming when the paramedics came. They announced that Ben was DOA. He could have saved Ben. He should have saved Ben. Why didn’t he, then?

 

When he got to the hospital, May and Mary were waiting for him. Mary sobbed in his arms. He needed to protect them. May walked over and held them both. She kissed them through her tears as they clung to her, wishing that they could go back in time. Save Ben. Stop him from leaving. Wishing they had told him they loved him one more time. And Peter made a vow. He vowed to protect everyone else. He vowed to be there. To save everyone. To save other Uncles. He promised that he would never be to late again.

 

And thus, Spiderman was born.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Chapter 6 _

 

**September 2nd, 2015**

 

Spiderman found the mugger. Locked him in jail. So he couldn’t hurt anyone again. Couldn’t kill anyone’s Uncles again. Peter decided that he liked being Spiderman. Spiderman was everything that Peter Parker wasn’t. He was strong and confident and saved people. Peter Parker couldn’t do that. 

 

Logically, he knew that he and Spiderman were the same person. He knew when he had to make his web formula at school, or lift a locker to get to his homemade suit. Sometimes, a little bit of Spiderman bleeds into Peter Parker, like when he stands up to Flash.  But Peter Parker melts into Spiderman too. He’ll get to scared and freezes up when facing some bad guy. 

  
  


Mary May was on that bus when the car was going to crash into it. She was coming back from Gwen’s, and Aunt May couldn’t grab her. Peter actually carried her home after she got off the bus, even though she was in the middle of thanking him and screaming at him. She didn’t decide if she was angry or proud. Mostly proud. But definitely a little angry. No scratch that. She was fucking pissed. 

 

“Why are you mad, Mary? That car would’ve killed you!” Peter protested later. He thanked God that May wasn’t home.

 

“You could’ve died! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but think about yourself sometimes Peter! You’re so annoyingly selfless!”

 

“I’m sorry that saving my fucking sister’s life was a horrible act! Next time, I’ll just let you and everyone else freaking die because I’m ‘taking a personal day’! So why the hell are you mad at me?”

 

“I’m not fucking mad at you!” she sobbed, breaking down. 

 

“Who are you mad at?” Peter asked gently, embracing his sister as she wept into her hands.

 

“I’m mad at Ben. I’m mad that he had to go and teach you how to be a great fucking person. I already lost him, Peter. I can’t lose you too.” Mary cried, fighting every urge to tackle her brother and tie him to a chair. 

 

“Mary, you’ll never lose me. I’ll be here with you forever. You can’t lose me. Even if you wanted too. I have friends in high places.” 

 

Mary laughed. “I love you Pete”

 

“Love you too little sis. I’ll let the ‘Pete’ slide this time”  

 

Mary May smiled. Sometimes it paid to have a mutant brother. 

 

**September 17th, 2016**

 

Peter and Mary were walking home from the train after school, arguing about superheros, per usual. Peter thought that Spiderman should be Mary’s favorite, since he was her brother. Mary thought that was ridiculous. 

 

“Why is Spiderman being your favorite superhero so weird?”

 

“Just because you’re Spider-Man-”

 

“Shut up!” Peter hissed. Mary May scoffed.

 

“No one is here, Pete.”

 

“Don’t spoil my secret. Or call me Pete.”

 

“Whatever Pete.”

 

Peter glared at her and opened the apartment door.    
  


“Hey May!” chorused the siblings. Peter put down the DVD player he was carrying, and Mary May walked over to the fridge. She turned around, and froze. 

 

“There’s this crazy car parked outside.” Peter said nonchalantly. Mary nudged him. “What?” he asked her, turning around. 

 

“Whoa.”

 

“Oh Hello.” said Tony Stark. Wait. Backtrack. _ Said Tony Stark?  _ Peter stumbled back into reality. 

 

Peter can’t remember what he said. He remembers something about an internship that he didn’t apply for, Mr. Stark hitting on his aunt, and talking about a walnut-date loaf. They went into Peter’s room to talk. Mary May just stared at them. 

 

Tony spit out the piece of Walnut-Date loaf. “As walnut-date loaves go”, he said, picking his head up, “that wasn’t half bad.”

 

“Look,” said Peter, ignoring every instinct to stop, “I didn’t apply for your grant”

 

“Na-ah. Me first. Rhetorical question:” Mr. Stark pulled out a phone, and a hologram video of him saving the bus played.  _ Shit. _ “That’s you, right?” Mr. Stark continued to talk about him.  _ Fuck. _

 

“You saw that on YouTube right?” he asked, walking over to the other side of his room. “Cause that’s all on computers and stuff it’s not real.” Mr. Stark replied with something about aliens, and pulled his costume down from the ceiling. He was screwed. He pushed the costume into his closet. Peter sighed. 

 

“So, you’re this Spider...ling. Spider Boy? Crime fighting Spider?”

 

“S..S..Spiderman.” 

 

“Not in that onesie you’re not.”

 

He thought of his sister, putting so much effort into keeping his secret. Creating his costume. 

 

“It’s not a onesie.” he spat, venom leaching into his voice. “And believe it or not, I was actually having a good day today, Mr Stark. Didn’t miss my train, found this perfectly good DVD player just sitting there, and algebra test-” he slammed a screwdriver on the table “nailed it!”

 

“Who else knows?” Mr. Stark asked. For the first time, Peter noticed his black eye. 

 

“My sister.”

 

“That’s it? Not your unusually attractive Aunt out there?” Peter stared at him. 

 

“No no, no no no no! If she knew she would freak out, and when she freaks out I freak out and when I freak out Mary freaks out-”

 

“You know what I think is really cool?” Mr Stark interrupted. “This webbing.” He threw it at Peter, who caught it. He silently thanked the spider. “Who made that?” Mr Stark asked quizzically. 

 

“I did.” Peter threw it into the closet. 

 

“Climbing walls, how are you doing that?”

 

“It’s a long story. I was..uh..bitten by a radioactive-”

 

“Lordy! Can you even see in these?”

 

“Yes, yes I can see in those, okay?” Peter put the suit back in his closet. “When whatever happens happens, it’s like... like my senses are dialed to eleven. They just help me focus.” He sat down on his bed. 

  
  
  


“You are in dire need of an upgrade. Top to bottom.” He sat down on a chair.

 

“So, why are you doing this? What’s your deal? What gets you out of that twin bed in the morning?”

 

“Because, “ Peter sighed. “I’ve been me my whole life, and I’ve had these powers for about a year. I read books and build computers. And yeah, I’d love to play football, but I couldn’t then, so I shouldn’t now.”

 

“ ‘Cause you’re different.”

 

“Yeah. But I can’t tell anyone that so I’m not.” He thought of his Uncle. “When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen? They happen because of you.”

 

“So,” Mr Stark looked at him like he was a kid. “You want to do your part, help the little guy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. The little guy.”

 

Mr Stark sat next to him and patted him on the back.  _ Holy fucking shit my hero is in my bedroom. _ “You got a passport?” 

 

Peter laughed. “No, I don’t even have a driver’s licence.”

 

“Ever been to Germany?”

 

“No?”

 

“Oh, you’ll love it.”

 

Peter looked at him like he was crazy. Granted, bringing a 15 year old to fight was a little crazy, but Tony was out of options. 

 

“I can’t go to Germany!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’ve got….homework.”

 

Tony stared at him. “Wow. I’m going to ignore that you just said that.”

 

“Mr Stark, please!”

 

“Better tell Aunt Hottie that you’re going on a field trip.” He stood up and put his hand on the doorknob. Something sticky attached his hand to the door. He looked up to see Peter with his web shooters on, ready to shoot. 

 

“Don’t tell Aunt May.”

 

“Alright Spiderman.” Peter visibly relaxed. 

 

“Get me out of this?” 

 

“Oh sorry!” Peter called for his sister. Mary May squeezed between the door, and handed Mr. Stark the solvent. He stared at her. Mary looked up at Peter. “Did you break him?” Mr. Stark glared at them. 

 

“I don’t like being handed things.” 

 

“Okay Iron Man. One tiny thing.” Mary May pleaded. “I want to come to Germany.”

 

Peter stared at her. “No...what? Mary are you crazy?”

 

They both looked up at Mr. Stark. “I...I don’t know what to do here. I’m out of my element.”

 

“Mr Stark she can’t come. She too young!” 

 

“By a minute and a half!”

 

“You’ll get hurt!”

 

“Remember when you were fucking stabbed? Who helped you with that Pete?”

 

“Don’t call me Pete!”

 

“Wait. Kid slow down.” Mr Stark said, pushing Peter gently on to the bed with one hand, the other still stuck to the doorknob. The siblings looked at him expectantly with big brown eyes. Why were they so adorable? 

 

“Item One: you were stabbed? Item Two: Love the name Pete, that’s what I’m calling you.” Peter glared at Mary. “Item Three: Pepper did say I needed more interns. Then she dumped me so.. Yes?” Mary May smiled. Holy shit, he why did he adore these kids? He met them about 20 minutes ago! 

 

“Fine.” Peter grumbled. “But you’re staying in the plane. Safe. Got it?” Mary May tackled Peter in a hug.

“Kid, can you melt these things now?” 

 

“Shit! Sorry!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a while coming, so enjoy!

_Chapter 7_

 

**September 19th, 2016**

 

“New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey, it’s home.”

 

“Who are you talking too?” Happy asked. Mr Stark told Peter and Mary not to annoy him. And that he was head of security at Stark Industries, and Mr. Stark’s driver. “Seriously, don’t annoy him. Or stress him out. I’ve seen his cardiogram. He doesn’t need that.” Mr Stark had warned.

 

“No one.” Peter replied. Mary stifled a laugh.

 

“Then why are you talking in that voice?” Mary and Peter looked at each other.

 

Peter shrugged. “It’s fun.” Mary giggled and wrote something down on a piece of paper and showed it to Peter. He smiled.

 

“So..why do they call you ‘Happy’?”

 

Happy glared at them in the mirror and closed the window, shutting them out. Brother and Sister laughed.

 

They arrived at the airport. Mary and Peter talking, and Happy wishing he wasn’t there. Peter was recording. “Hey should I go to the bathroom before going on the plane?”

“There’s a bathroom on the plane.” Happy replied

 

“Cool.”

 

When they boarded the plane, Mary dropped her stuff and wandered around. Peter was still recording.

 

“There’s no pilot? That’s awesome!” Peter exclaimed.

 

“That’s a little scary.” Mary replied, inching towards Peter. They went to sit across from Happy. He glared at them.

 

“Is this your first time on a private plane?” Happy asked, deadpan.

 

The twins glanced at each other. “It’s our first time on any plane.” they said in unison, startling Happy. He moved to the opposite side. Mary May fell asleep an hour in. Peter couldn’t sleep, so he walked around filming. He woke up Happy, which was pretty funny. When they got off of the plane, they almost lost Mary May. She got so excited because “We’re in Berlin, waffle capital of the world!”

 

“Belgium, Mary May.”

 

“Whatever Pete.”

 

“Don’t call me Pete.”

 

Happy may have tried to lose them on purpose. “So Happy,” Peter asked, walking up to the ironically grumpy man’s side. “Why am I-”

 

“We!” Mary interrupted. Peter glared at her.

 

“ _We_ in Berlin?” For the first time, Happy looked a little upset. Like this was the last thing he’d rather be doing. Granted, it was.

 

“You’ll find out soon kid.”

 

When they got to the hotel, Peter and Mary neighbored Happy’s room. They explored. “Mary May! There’s a TV in the bathroom!”

 

“That’s so cool! Loving this orange couch!”

 

Peter came out of one of the many rooms. “I’m actually not a fan.”

 

Mary smirked. “Do you think Mr Stark will buy it?”

 

“Doubt that.” He checked his watch. “I’ve gotta suit up!”

 

“Fun! Wait, hold up. You brought the suit?” Mary stood up, looking to rip that suit in half.

 

“Yeah, he told me too.” Suddenly, it clicked. Why Mr Stark was so desperate for Peter to go to Germany. Why they had to leave immediately.  

 

“Peter, I’m sorry.” Mary walked over to her brother.

 

“Why are you sorry?”

“Cause he’s using you!”  Peter sighed and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Mary, I wanted to come.” The girl pulled away from him at light speed.

 

“You _wha_ t?”

 

“I wanted to come. I figured it out while he was talking to me. Then you wanted to come and Mr Stark wouldn’t listen to me, so here you are.”

 

Mary’s blood boiled. This asshole was going to have her brother fight his battles for him. He was 15. He didn’t deserve this. Oh, Mr Stark was going to hear from her. Suddenly, Happy walked in.

 

“Happy!” Mary pushed Peter out of the way. “Did you know what was happening?”

 

Happy just pushed past her. “You’re staying here.” Mary scoffed.

 

“Like hell I am! I’m not going to sit around and watch my brother be hurt-”

 

“I won’t be hurt! I’m Spiderman!”

 

“That doesn’t make you fucking immortal!” Happy interrupted them.

 

“What are you wearing?” Peter looked down at his feet.

 

“My suit?”

 

“What about the case?”

 

“What case?” Even Mary was curious now. Happy sighed, and led the twins into another room.

 

“This is still our room?” Mary asked, eyes wide with wonder.

 

They reached a silver case. There was a note on it.

 

“Well that’s a little ominous.” Mary whispered, stepping back.

 

“A minor upgrade?” Peter read, opening the case. A suit shot up, and holograms surrounded it. Mary May’s mouth hung open in shock. Peter freaked out.

 

“Put it on.” Happy said, waiting for Peter.

 

“This is so cool!”

 

“Let’s _go_.”

 

“Happy, Happy wait!” Happy left.  Mary’s mouth still hung open in shock.

 

“Well, at least you know I’ll be safe!” Peter quickly changed in the bedroom. When he was done, Mary was still sitting there, staring at the case.

 

“I’ll be okay, Little Sis.” Mary’s eyes welled up.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“I want to be online.” Mary demanded, sitting up.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to be able to talk to you.” Peter understood.

“I think Mr Stark already put that in. There was an earpiece and a computer in the box.” Mary May looked satisfied. And scared.

 

“Let’s motor then, Spiderman.”

 

“Okay, so you know what you’re doing?” Mary May asked him for the millionth time.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got this, little sis.”

 

“A minute and a half. That is what separates our age. That doesn’t count.”

 

“It counts in my book.” Mary glared at him.

 

“Are you recording our conversation?” She asked, trying to grab his phone.

 

“Just get in the plane.” Peter pushed her back in the direction of the plane with the comm in it, so she could talk to him.

 

“ _Ready Pete_?”

 

“Don’t call me-.”

 

“Underoos!”

 

“Shit that’s me.”

 

“ _Peter_!” Peter flipped into the battle, stole Captain America’s shield, and webbed his hands together.

 

“Nice work, kid.” Mr Stark said, nodding his head in approval.

 

“Thanks. I could’ve stuck the landing a little better, but, you know, new suit.”

 

“ _Just accept the compliment_.”

 

“You know what? It’s nothing, Mr Stark, it’s perfect, thank you.”

 

“Yeah we don’t need to start a conversation.”

 

“ _Say hi to Captain America._ ”

 

“Captain. Sir. Big fan. I’m- I’m Spiderman. ”

 

“Yeah, we don’t really need to have a conversation.” Tony threw him a ‘Shut Up’ look.

 

“Okay then.”  Peter kind of blanked out of the fight for a minute. But a minute was all it took. His ‘Spidey Senses’ ,as Mary affectionately labeled them, started going crazy.

“Hey...Guys? There’s something-” Someone came out of nowhere and kicked him in the chin, and took back Cap’s shield.

 

“ _You okay Peter_?” The other man gave the Captain’s shield back to him.

 

“I believe this is yours, Captain America.” he said smugly.

 

“ _Wow. He’s attractive._ ”

 

“Shut up, Mary May.” Peter whispered back.

 

“Thanks, Lang.” Captain America replied, nodding curtly.

 

“Hey, Mr Stark? What should I do?”

 

“What we discussed! Keep your distance, web ‘em up”

 

“Okay, copy that” Peter swung towards the airport, where he saw two people running. He jumped up and swung through the window.

 

“ _You’re gonna give me a heart attack Pete”_

 

“Don’t call me Pete” He punched the guy with the wings in the face, then sensed that the other guy was going to attack him. He turned around, blocked it, and-

 

“ You have a metal arm? That’s awesome dude!”

 

“ _Peter! Focus!”_ The guy with the wings sprang up, and picked Peter up. Peter flailed to get out of his grip.

 

“You have the right to remain silent!” Peter webbed himself onto the ceiling, and continued to follow the winged man. He jumped over support beams in the ceiling, trailing the winged man.

 

“ _You should call him Bird Dude._ ”

 

“Mary May stop.”

 

“ _Never gonna happen Pete._ ” Something flew past his head. He grabbed it in midair.

 

“ _He’s behind the pole._ ”

 

“Who?”

 

“ _Metal-Arm Dude._ ” Peter turned around.

 

“Hey buddy, I think you lost this!” He flung it back towards the pole. It crashed into it, forcing the Metal-Arm Dude to move. Suddenly, his Spider Senses went off. Someone kicked him down from behind. He webbed himself up to the ceiling again, and webbed the Bird Guy’s pack so he couldn’t fly.

 

“ _Is he okay_?”

 

“I hope so.” Peter leaped to where the Bird Guy fell, and webbed him to the railing.

 

“Are those wings carbon fiber?” Peter asked, genuinely interested.

 

“Is this stuff coming out of you?” Bird Guy asked, a grossed out look crossing his face.

 

“ _Holy shit this is happening_ ” Mary May cracked up, struggling to breathe between laughter.

 

“That would explain the rigidity- flexibility ratio, which, I gotta say, that’s awesome man.”

 

“I don’t know if you’ve ever been in a fight before, but there’s usually not this much talking.” Bird Guy replied.

 

Mary May laughed harder.

 

“Right, my bad.” Peter pushed The Metal-Arm Dude, who showed up out of nowhere, into the banister, and webbed them both to the floor.

 

“Guys, look. I’d love to keep this up, but I only have one job today, and I’ve really gotta impress Mr Stark, so...I’m really sorry.” He went to web them more, when something latched onto his web shooters, and pulled him through the window.

 

“ _Peter! Are you okay?_ ”

 

“Perfectly fine, Mary.” He lept back next the War Machine. It was a face off. This was the coolest thing ever. The other group ran toward them.

 

“Uh.. They’re not stopping.”

 

_“No shit, Sherlock.”_

 

“Yeah? Well neither are we.” And that’s how Peter ended up fighting Captain America, a guy who’s pajamas he still had. Mary May still wore them. He didn’t know how she fit into them.

 

He swung over to the Captain, but his web was cut in the air. He fell onto a trailer.

 

“That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.”

 

“ _What is up with you and bantering with people you’re fighting?_ ”

 

“Look kid,” the Captain said. Peter heard Mary sigh in the headset. “There’s a lot going on here that you don’t understand.”

 

“Mr Stark said you’d say that. Wow.” Peter pulled the larger man over to him by his leg and his shield. He kicked off of the shield and flipped away.

 

“He also said to go for your legs.”

 

“ _Peter don’t aggravate him._ ”

 

The Captain reached for his shield, and Peter grabbed his arms. He flipped, throwing Peter into luggage thing. Peter tried to take the shield again, but he got hit in the face. By his Uncle’s favorite superhero.

“ _Ouch. That’s gonna leave a mark._ ”

 

“Yes, thank you for your excellent commentary Mary May.” Peter whispered, flinging himself onto another trailer.

 

“Stark tell you anything else?”

 

“ _Peter-_ ”

 

“That you’re wrong. You think you’re right. And that makes you dangerous.” With a grunt, Peter swung off of the trailer, and tried to take the shield again. Captain America dodged it, and dropped a trailer on him. Mary May screamed, and Peter caught it.

 

“You’ve got heart kid. Where you from?”

 

Peter grunted “Queens.”

 

The Captain nodded. “Brooklyn.” Peter groaned. Suddenly, he saw Mary May running towards him.

 

“Mary no!”

 

“I have to help you!”

 

“It’s to dangerous!”

 

“Says the one trapped under a trailer!” Peter pushed it into the air, and jumped out of the way as it fell, pushing Mary to the ground in the process.

 

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit.” Mary whispered, flailing out of Peter’s grasp.

 

“Mary-”

 

“No. We’re leaving.”

 

“We can’t leave!”

 

“Yes we can! We’re minors! We can’t be here!”

 

“You’re a minor. I’m Spiderman.”

 

“Spiderman may not be a minor, but Peter Parker is. And I only care about Peter Parker.”

 

“Mary-”

 

“No. Shut up and let me rant.” Peter stepped back.

 

“You could’ve died. Died. Like funeral and lilies and ‘we’re so sorry for your loss’ and a plot and leaving me alone. Please don’t die. You’re not allowed to. Not yet.”

 

“Mary May, I promise. I won’t leave you.” Mary sighed.

 

“Fine. but after this fight, we are leaving. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” He ran his sister back to the safe spot. She grabbed his hand.

 

“Love you Pete.”

 

“Love you too.” He ran back towards the fight and _Holy Fucking Shit._ The tiny dude was big. Like, big big. Like, mountain sized big.

 

“ _He’s still attractive._ ”

 

“Holy Shit!” Peter yelled, stumbling backwards. He grabbed War Machine, and flung him away. Peter saved him from crashing into a plane. Peter jumped onto the big guy from War Machine, and started to web him up. He had a plan.

 

“Have you guys ever seen that really old movie, _‘Empire Strikes Back?’_ ”

 

“ _Peter no._ ”

 

“Jesus Tony how old is this kid?” Rhodey asked, flying towards the Big Guy.

 

“You know that part, where they’re on the snow planet- with the walking thingies?”

 

Mr Stark and Rhodey caught on.

 

“High now, Tony go high!” War Machine said, flying toward Big Guy’s face. They knocked him down. Peter swing around the Big Dude.

 

“That was awesome! I-” he got knocked back into a bunch of crates. He couldn’t move. He heard Mary May scream. He heard her footsteps at the same time he heard the suit powering down. Mary May was crying. He felt a warm hand on his back. His instinct kicked in. Mary sobbed with relief. He started to fight the person.

 

“Same side!” Mr Stark said.

Peter sighed. “Oh hey man. That was scary.” Mary May laughed. But not a amused laugh. Like a ‘I’ve gone crazy’ laugh.

 

“Yeah. You’re done. Alright?‘ Mr Stark commanded. He looked terrified. But not as terrified as Mary May.

 

“What? No. Mr Stark-” Peter argued.

 

“You’re going home or I’ll call Aunt May. You’re done.” Mr Stark flew away. Just in time for Mary to tackle him in a hug.

“Are you crazy?” she screamed.

 

“Maybe? I think I just have a black eye.‘

 

“And a concussion.”

 

“Yeah. Probably that to.” Mary looked at her brother.

“C’mon tough guy. Let’s get you to Happy.”

 

“More like Angry.” Mary laughed.

 

“How the hell do we get out of here?”  

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they figured out how to leave the airport, they met Happy outside.

 

“Hey Happy,” Peter asked, while on their way home. “Is Happy your actual name?” Happy glared at him.

 

“No. It’s Harold.”  

 

“Oh. I think I like Happy better.” Mary May said, leaning her head on Peter’s shoulder. Both kids fell asleep, only to wake to get on a plane, and then fell asleep again. Mary never let go of Peter’s hand.

 

Peter woke up about 6 hours into the 9 hour flight. Mr Stark was there, sitting across from them. He greeted Peter.

 

“How’s the sis?” He asked the child. Mary May was clinging to him. She whimpered in her sleep. Peter squeezed her, and she fell back into a deep sleep.

“She’s scared, Mr Stark.”

 

“I know. That’s why you didn’t stay.”

 

“What?”

 

“She begged me to take you home after the fight. She loves you so much kid.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What are you going to tell Aunt Hottie about your eye?”  Peter shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. Mary will think of something.”

 

“Is she going to be okay?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s scared of me dying. How many people have to say that?”

 

“You two are two in a million.”

 

“Yeah.”  A comfortable silence fell between them. Tony killed any urge to hug the kid.

 

“Hey, Mr Stark?”

 

“Yeah kid?”

 

“Can I be an intern for real?” Tony smiled.

 

“What do you think this was?” Peter shrugged.

 

“Mary May said you used me.”

 

“Did she now?”

 

“She thinks you’re cool though, Mr Stark.”

 

“That’s nice.”

 

“Um..can we meet the Avengers you aren’t mad at?”

 

“Well, you met most of them. Thor is galavanting in space somewhere, and God knows where Bruce is.”  

 

“Can I meet Loki?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially at homecoming!! Which ruins the timeline of the MCU, cause it takes place in 2016. So the dates for the next chapters were kind of hard to write.


End file.
